Ice Fire and Betrayel
by animeangel779
Summary: kagome is a rock star and she is the gf of hiei inu is jelous and is trying to kill hiei will he succed? who knos r&r if u like
1. ummmINU HAS A GUN!

Disclamer: I do not own inuyasha or any of its charactors dido for yu yu hakusho.  
  
A/n I told you id make another fanfiction. This one is going to be completed I promise. It may be a remake of fire vs. hanyou you'll just have to read. : -D  
  
"Yo Kagome we're up in 10 minutes'' Sango said to her best friend who was still trying to change for their concert. "OK I'll be out in like maybe 5 minutes then'' Kagome said a little un sure. "Kagome whats wrong with you is there something wrong with your clothes?'' Sango asked banging on the dressing room door. "Uh,no im fine just a little nervous." Kagome replied unlocking the door so her friend could step in. "You nervous? Your kidding right?" The look Kagome gave her said other wise. "Oh come on Kag your never nervous about doing a show whats this time an different? "Yea I guess your right Sango." Kagome said with a smile. "Now go finish getting ready or else I'll give you a reason to be nervous."Sango said. Kagome knew she was kust kidding Sango was her best friend and she knew that she would never hit her. Five minutes later Kagome steped out of the dressing room, she was wearing a black short sleeved shirt that read 'heaven wouldn't accept me hell was afraid I'd take over and black cargo pants with chains hanging down her legs and waist. The clothes she wore showed off her punkish style and body. "Well I see your ready" a voice said behind her. She turned to see her worst enemy.Inuyasha. "What are you doing here?" she said rather snapped at him. " Just came to wish you the best of luck.Even though you don't need it." He said walking toward her. She backed away slightly when he pulled a black rose from behind his back. ( ok I know that there is no such thing as a black rose but black is my fav color and this is my fic so oh well that's how it goes.) " Do you really expect me to take you back after you betrayed me? Think again jackass. Now go fuck that bitch of yours. What was her name? Oh yea Kikyo. Note that she is just some obsessed fan girl that only wants you for your money." With that said Kagome twriled on her heel grabed Sango by the hand and pulled her in the direction on the stage. "Just remember Kag, I marked you. That means you belong to me." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end?~~~~~~~~~~~HELL NO of course theres more!  
  
Kagome walked up to the mike and looked out into the crowd. I know hes here I can feel his era. But where? She continued to look out and then she spoted him. A boy with spiked black hair and red eyes...Hiei. Oh and he brought his friends with him. I thought Kurama perfered softer music. Oh well his ears not mine. Then without a moments hesitaion she turned her eyes to Inuyasha and began to sing. (ok the name of the song is going under by evenesence ill always put the name of the song and artist.so you guys can look up the music. Arent I nice? On with the fic)  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you. 50 thousand tears I've cried. Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you And you still wont hear me (going under) Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself Maybe I'll wake up for once Not tormented daily defeated by you Just when I though I'd reached the bottam I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under Drowing in you Im falling forever I've got to break through I'm going under  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies So I don't know whats real and whats not Always confusing the thoughts in my head So I cant trust myself anymore Im dying again  
  
I'm going under Drowing in you Im falling forever I've got to break through I'm going under  
  
So go on and scream Scream at me im so far away I wont be broken again I've got to breath I can't keep going under I 'd dying again  
  
I'm going under Drowing in you Im falling forever I've got to break through I'm going under  
  
The crowd appladed with approvel as Inuyasha glared at her with vengence. "Now the next song goes out to someone special and I know he's not going ot want me saying his name up here so I'm going to. All I have to say is listen and you'll know. Kagome set her eyes on Hiei and began to sing. Inuyasha saw this and hated Hiei and swore on his father grave he will have Kagome and kill this boy.  
  
You don't remember me But I remember you I lie awake and try so hard Not to think of you But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do.  
  
I belive in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe Your takeing over me  
  
Have you forgotten all I know? And all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you And touched my hand I knew you loved me then  
  
I belive in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe Your takeing over me  
  
I look in the mirror and see you face If I look deep enough So many things inside that are Just like you are taking over  
  
I belive in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe Your takeing over me  
  
The crowed basiclly screamed their heads off and security was called and several different directions. Kagome and her group sang several more songs such as whishper my last breath and imaginary and bring me to life (all by evenesence) im just lazy I don't feel like writing any more lyrics.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in kagomes dressing room after the show~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was sitting on the chair in frount of her mirror scrubing off the makeup. How she hated it. It was for preps like Kikyo not her. Then she heard a knock on the door. If you looked at her you would see she only had on her undergarments. So she put on her black robe and went to the door. She slowly unlocked it and opened it as if she was suspecting Inuyasha to be there. Well she was wrong. Standing there hands in pockets was Hiei. Her eyes widened not expecting to see him till tomorrow on their date. "hey" was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Kagome gave him a confused look then opened her mouth to speak." What are you doing here?" "Im happy to see you to babe" Hiei said walking in. Kagomes p.o.v 'I SWEAR SOMETIMES THAT GUY CAN ME SO RUDE!! HOW DARE HE WALK IN WITH OUT ME GIVING HIM PERMSSION!!  
I watched as he sat on my couch and turned to look at me. "I just came to give you a ride home." He said. YEA RIGHT LIKE IM GOING TO BELIVE THAT! I looked at him up and down and then said the stupidest thing. "Ok cool." Come on kagome whats wrong with you? Author p.ov  
  
Hiei grinned and took her arm. "HEY AT LEAST LET ME GET MY CLOTHES ON AND GET MY STUFF!!" Kagome yelled. Hiei turned to look at her and for the first time noticed what she was wearing. A robe. "Hn fine but hurry it up," With that he ploped down on the couch. Kagome walked behind her curtain and put on her clothes. "Are you ready yet?" Hiei asked impationtlly. Just then Inuyasha slamed open the door. "NOW YOU DIE!!!" he yelled pointing the gun at Hiei.  
  
BUM BUM BUM. WILL HIEI DIE? Tune in next time. Ja ne. 


	2. are all demons arrogentHELP!

Disclaimer- is that spelled right? Oh well I don't own nothing but this screen name.  
  
Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and took the gun from him. Inuyasha and Hiei had a dumbfounded look on their faces.  
  
"Inuyasha you baka go outside before I pound you!" Kagome yelled at him. (YAYAYYAYAYA INUYASHA IS GETTING YELLED AT!)  
  
"Hey wench, who told you to tell me what to do, I do what I wanna." Inuyasha said sticking out his tongue at her. (I can picture that :-D)  
  
Kagome grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out the door. Hiei dropped over and started laughing. Kagome however was standing in the doorway. "What is so funny?"  
  
"That idiot thought he could kill me a full fledged fire demon with a gun!" And the laughing continues. Kagome frowned and laid over him.  
  
"Well aren't you arrogant, are all demons like you?"  
  
AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHWHATSHOULD IWRITE!!! GIVE ME SOME HELP PEPS! 


	3. the skate park

finally im updateing. its taken me forever but im finally updateing...ok heres the chappie  
  
chappie 3-The skate park.  
  
******************************Saturday afternoon********************************************  
  
*RING!* *RING!* *RING*  
  
The phone rang three times before Kagome pulled it off the reciever.  
  
"WHAT!?" She yelled then softend her voice when she heard it was Sango.  
  
"Geez sorry, you do know its 2:00p.m and your sopose to be with Miroku,Me and the rest of the gang at the skate park right?"  
  
Kagome had totally forgot. Well you would too if you'd just experienced what she had. She rolled over and saw Hiei still fast asleep.  
  
************************Flashback***********************************************************  
  
"Are all demons arrogent?" Kagome asked.  
  
"OF COURSE! How else do we get respect?" Hiei asked holding his head up strong and smirking.  
  
"You get respect by showing people you care and that you appricate them" Kagome said slaping him on the back of the head.  
  
"OW! I think you just gave me a concosion woman" Hiei said rubbing his head.  
  
"oh well,lets go back to my house thats most likly where Sango and them went" Kagome stated before walking out the door.  
  
"HEY WAIT UP" Hiei yelled slamming the door behind him.  
  
***************************************Kagome House*****************************************  
  
a/n ok im going to do one of those weriod jumping scenes so prepare yourselves for the...DUN DUN DUN LEMON BWAAAAAA! well actually its kinda from Sangos point of view....JUST READ!  
  
Sango covered her ears with the pillow trying to get some sleep. She looked over to Miroku who could sleep through world war 2! She groaned and flipped to her other side. Then it came again the pounding on the wall opposite her bed head board.  
  
*************************************Kagomes Room o:)***************************************  
  
Kagome screamed out as Hiei pounded in and out of her.  
  
'I guess he really did have a right to be arrogent' She thought as the wave of passion came over her. They both collapsed and fell into a deep sleep. (im sorry people my mom is here and i cant write alot of "stuff" cause if she finds it good bye fanfiction.net. oh and this is still a flashback if ur wondering)  
  
**********************************END FLASHBACK*********************************************  
  
"SANGO! why the heck didnt you wake me up?" Kagome said careful not to wakeup Hiei.  
  
"Well you looked so peaceful and I just couldnt mess it up" Sango said nervously.  
  
"Fine I forgive you I'll be there in 45 minutes ok?   
  
"Ok see ya then"   
  
Kagome got out of bed and grabbed her towl out of her chair. She walked down the empty hall way and got in the shower.  
  
(Kagomes out of the shower now)  
  
Kagome opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a shirt that said 'You can ask me anything...it doesnt mean i'll answer and on the back it says 'Why do you fear death? I'm not all that scary'. She then pulled out some black cargo pants that had so many pockets you'd think she was a bookbag. She slipped her clothes on and went down stairs.  
  
"Bout time you got up" Hiei said flipping channels on the televison.  
  
"Im heading to the skate park to meet the gang wanna come with?" Kagome said ignoring his sarcastic tone.  
  
"Sure nothin's on tv anyway"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skate Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(coming soon,my mom is dragging me off to this stupid theme park l8er) i promise ill try to update. 


	4. Hieiperverted?

Disclamer:my parents arents here! ok this may be shory or lonng depnds on how fast I can type.  
  
Note:THE THEME PARK SUCKED ASS! not just any ass....JAKENS ASS! ok on with the skate park!  
  
Kagome grabed her keys and walked outside to get inside her really cool jeep.   
  
"Why are we going to the skate park?" Hiei asked climbing into the passenger seat.  
  
"Im meeeting some pals, why?" Kagome asked speeding down the road.  
  
"Well we could've stayed home, and...I dunno rented some horror movies no one was there so we didnt have to deal with the "this is so not scary crap" Hiei said giving her a sly look.  
  
"I had to have a perverted boyfriend" Kagome said shakeing her head.  
  
"No see if I were perverted I would do this" Then he put his hand under her shirt.  
  
"AAAHAHHA HIEI CUT IT OUT!"   
  
"Im perverted remember" Hiei leaving over and kissing her neck.  
  
The next thing he knew she was slamming on the breaks and he went flying back to his side.  
  
"We're here" Kagome said smiling ever so slyly.   
  
"Just wait Kagome I'll get you" Hiei said laying a light kiss on her lips.  
  
"YO KAGGY!" Kagome wiped around to see Inuyasha comming toward her and Hiei.  
  
" Hi Inuyasha" Kagome said.  
  
" Hows my girl doing" Inuyasha said putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Im fine, thanks" Kagome said moving away from him.  
  
"HEY KAGOME OVER HERE!" Sango yelled.  
  
Kagome was over there in the blink of an eye. Sango and her walked into the locker rooms to get their blades.  
  
Sorry parents are home! il update in little sections since big are out of the question. Ja Ne 


	5. Stay out of my mind shorty!

IM BACKS! Ya kno whay I was doing! i was reading all my fanfiction and I couldn't stop laughing at my authoers note! ya kno the one that said "THAT THEME PARK SUCKED ASS!....not just any ass JakenS ASS! ya im still laughing as I type it well here the chapter...OH and PLEAS PEPS CHECK OUT CLASH OF THE BANDS IVE JUST PUT UP AND REALLY LONG CHAPTER AND IF I DONT GET REVIEWS THIS GIRL IS NOT UPDATEING! and my new nickname is tenshi chan!  
  
my name on fanfic.net is still animeangel just when you review u call me tenshi or tenshi chan or sama   
  
OK CHAPER 5!  
  
" Kagome please give Inuyasha another chance." Sango begged.  
  
"Your kidding right?"   
  
"DUH! I would never make you date that jerk again." Sango said slipping on her blades and standing beside Kagome waiting for her to put hers on. Kagome slipped her on and was out the door in a flash. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Sango yelled as she skated at equal speed out the locker room.  
  
" Yo Hiei ready to skate?" Kagome said skidding to a stop a few centimeters infront of him.  
  
"Oh my gosh im so scared! You can skid to a stop, oooo im shivering!" Hiei said sarcasticlly.  
  
"Yea, yea just sit back little boy and watch a REAL pro." Kagome said jumping on the half pipe. She climbed up the stairs and placed her blade at the edge of the rail. Then all of sudden she pushed off and went fliying down the pipe. When she got to the other end she jumped up and fliped in multiple directions with her hands over her chest. She landed on her hand and held it for 3 minutes almost. She went to the other end and did 360s and 180s. Hiei, Inuyasha and the rest stared in ahh except Sango.  
  
" Come one tell me you guys knew she was this good!" Sango said. Everyone shook their head no. ' Dang, they really are clueless' she thought to herself.   
  
"I heard that" Hiei said and Sango saw his jagon eye flash a quick red.  
  
"HEY KEEP OUT OF MY THOUGHTS SHORTY!"  
  
A/n im sorry this is so short but im really tired after that long chaper on clash of the bands i promise the next one will be longer!  
  
Ja Ne 


	6. Kagome's past

im backs with this fic to i guess im not sure about undercover love. im on a real writers block with that one so i may delete it ill have to see.  
  
"Hey whats going on over here?" Kagome said as she walked over to her friends.  
  
"Shorty here won't keep his mind reading device to his self" Sango complained.  
  
"Hiei...keep that jagon out of peoples minds...INCLUDING MINE!" Kagome said.   
  
"Hn whatever wench" Hiei said turning his back to her. Kagome grabbed him by the collar and draged him into the locker rooms. Her intintions:BEAT HIM SENSELESS!!!!  
  
"I dont know how many times I've told you this but my name is Kagome, learn it and use it." Kagome said angrily.  
  
"Well I already did, I'm sure you remeber last night when..." Hiei didnt even finish before she slapped him. He stared at her in shock then he snarled. "Whats your problem?"   
  
"Don't speak of that like it was nothing, and dont you dare tell anyone." Kagome said turning to walk away. Hiei had other things on his mind.  
  
"Don't walk away from me wench, come back here" He grabed her arm and yanked her back. The force was so great they both tumbled to the floor, Hiei on top. "I never finished what I started in the car." He leaned down and kissed her and all of her struggling stopped. She kissed him back and he ran his tounge across her lips. She opened them and battled with his.  
  
"Im disappointed Kagome, I was sure you were sopose to be my girl but here I see you making out with this fire demon" came a rough voice. Kagome jolted up, and turned to see Kouga. His eyes burned into hers and he walked up to her. Kagomes breath caught in her throut.   
  
"UM...Hey Kouga whats up?" Kagome asked nervously. He grabed her forcefully around the waist.   
  
"If I ever see you with another man again you will regret it." He said and tried to kiss her but she turned her head. He smirked and walked out of the locker rooms.   
  
"Kagome who was that?" Hiei said as he got to her side almost immedietly.  
  
"Someone from my past, someone I wish I could forget."  
  
A/N ok im sorry for Kouga fans but in the anime he is possesive so yea..." ok im back and hopefully ill get to finish some of my fics wouldnt that be great? 


	7. Kagomes Past part2

Updating  
  
Disclaimer- i dont own anything except the skateboards and rollerblades.  
  
For the rest of the day Kagome looked out of it. When Botan and the other girls asked Hiei what happened he said he couldnt tell them.  
  
"Kagome its time to go." Hiei said from the car. Kagome got up and slowly walked to the passenger side of the car and climbed in. Hiei pulled out of the skate park and turned down the radio. "Ok Kag whats up with the Kouga guy?" Kagome hesitated then hung her head in defeat.  
  
"When I was 16 I became part of a gang called the Dark Demons, I had to date the leader Kouga because all the girls in the group had to have a guy. I got tired of being someones girl so I said I wanted out. They let me out easily but ever since I left they've been trying to kill me. So I run to a new location everytime. So no that they've found me Im going to have to run Hiei, thats all I can do"  
  
Hiei looked at her with soft eyesm, then they grew angry.  
  
"Kagome you cant always run from your problems. Sometimes you have to stand up and I promise you, Me, Kurama, Yuske and Kuwabara will fight by your side in this thing."   
  
"Thank you Hiei"  
  
A/N im sorry its really short but I dont know what to do with this story!!!! im at a loss. Anyone got some Ideas send them to either linkinparkfaint2000yahoo.com or animepunks8ergrlyahoo.com I check both of then reguerly so be free to give me some tips. 


	8. Moan for me Kagome, Scream for me Kagome

A/N Hey people sorry it took so long for me to put this story up. ive been very busy latly. I have a question. Does anyone kno where i can read some inuyasha/ saiyuki crossovers? I really love these and ive only found on this site so far...so help! ok heres the story.   
  
After the Kouga incident Kagome had spent most of her time inside.   
  
" Hiei come here for a sec" Kagome called from upstairs. Hiei looked up from his paper and stalked up the stairs.   
  
" Ready to go out?" Hiei said hopefully.   
  
" Uh yea. I think I should." Kagome said as she sat down on her bed.   
  
" Come on Kags. It's not like Kouga is stupid enough to attack you in public" Hiei said sitting next to her.   
  
" Ok so where do you wanna go?" Kagome asked walking over to her closet.   
  
" How about...do the sacrid ocean. I heard its an awsome resterant." Hiei said laying back on the bed.   
  
" Is it formal" Kagome asked from her closet.   
  
" Sorta."   
  
" That helps" Kagome said sarcasticlly.  
  
" Your welcome" Kagome rolled her eyes. " Dont roll your eyes at me Kagome. I could kick you out at anytime. You know that right?" Hiei said playfully.   
  
" You wouldnt" Kagome said shocked.   
  
" Try me"   
  
" I will... you dont have the guts to throw me out." Kagome said smiling.   
  
" Oh i may not have the guts... but I do have the..."   
  
" Dont say it!"  
  
" Dont say what?"  
  
" What you were about to say"   
  
" How do you know what I was going to say" Hiei said walking closer to her.   
  
" Because I know" Kagome said backing up against the wall.   
  
" Really?" Hiei said his lips only milimeters from hers.   
  
" Yes really" Kagome whispered before she leaned forward and claimed his lips with hers. Hiei put his arms on either side of her head and leaned his head to the side trying to deepin the kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against the wall for soport. Hiei pulled away and nuzzled her neck.   
  
" So I take it you want to stay home again?" Hiei said sucking her neck.   
  
" Uhhh...I...guess....mmm" Kagome tried to answer but the pleasure was to much.   
  
" I told you I'd get you back yesterday for slamming on the car brakes" Hiei said kissing her chin.   
  
" What's my punishment?" Kagome ask seductivly.   
  
" Well someone's frisky"   
  
( a/n Gomen, i forgot to tell you....LEMON!)  
  
" Dont fuck with me Hiei" Kagome growled un buttoning his shirt.  
  
" I thought thats what you wanted." Hiei teased as he slipped off his shirt. Kagome leaned down to his ear and licked it. Hiei groaned.   
  
" Like it?" Kagome smirked.   
  
" Dont play Kagome." Hiei growled as he pulled down his pants.   
  
" Whose playing?" Kagome said as she licked her lips.   
  
" Kagome?" Hiei said.   
  
" Hm?"   
  
" Just just shut up and let me fuck you." Hiei said and slammed her back against the wall. Kagome gasped. Hiei pulled her skirt up and pulled her underwear down. ( Kagomes sorta a tomboy in this fic...dont ask) Hiei pulled her head forward in a rough kiss and placed his hand behind her knee and brought her knee up to his waist. He pulled away from her lips and brought his mouth to her ear.   
  
" Punishment" He plunged into her and groaned at the tight fit.   
  
" Hiei!" Kagome yelled as she throw her head back. He moved his hands to her hips as he pulled in and out of her.   
  
" Hiei go faster." Kagome pleaded.   
  
" Beg for it" Hiei growled.   
  
" Hiei please!" Kagome moaned. Hiei smirked and complied with her plea. Kagome locked her legs around his waist and pulled her self up rubbing against him causeing him to groan.   
  
" God Kagome" Hiei said and slammed her against the wall. He slammed into her one more time before collasping agaisnt her. Kagome still had her legs around his waist and she kissed him on the lips.   
  
" That was amazing" Kagome breathed.   
  
" Whatd you expect. I told you I had a right to be arrogent." Hiei said.   
  
" Yea whatever. As if I dont." Kagome snorted as she un hooked her arms from around his neck.   
  
" Who did most of the moaning and screaming here?" Hiei asked with a smirk.   
  
" Your fault." Kagome said with a strange look in her eyes.   
  
" Damn right and Ill do it again." Hiei said as he slammed into her.   
  
" Geez Hiei" Kagome moaned as she tried to slide back up the wall. Little did she know that when she slide back up she rubbed agaisnt Hiei causeing him to moan.   
  
" Well, well so the almighty Hiei can be broken" Kagome smirked and licked her lips.   
  
" With the right hip movements I could scream like a little school girl" Hiei admitted. Kagome laughed and raised her hips. Hei groaned and tightend his grip on her hips.   
  
" Hiei?! Its time to go!" Kurama called from downstairs.   
  
" Where ya going" Kagome asked unhooking her legs from around him.   
  
" Well we were going to the resturant but I guess its just going to be Kurama, Yuske, and Kuwabara" Hiei said pulling out of her. Kagome shivered.   
  
" Cold?" Hiei asked smirking.  
  
" No, why are you cold? Kagome asked pulling her skirt down and pulling on her shirt.   
  
" Nope im hot." Hiei said pulling on his pants.  
  
" Ha Ha" Kagome fake laughed.   
  
" You know you want me" Hiei joked and winked at her.   
  
" Ahh shut up and put on a shirt" Kagome said and pushed past him. He smirked and slapped her ass.   
  
" Eep!" Kagome said and whirled around. Hiei smirked and winked as he walked past her. " pervert" Kagome muttered.   
  
Hiei walked down stairs with Kagome not that far behind.   
  
" Ya coming?" Yuske asked.   
  
" Nah im staying here with Kagome"  
  
" Ok kool" Kurama said   
  
" Later"   
  
" We'll be back around maybe 11 or so." Kurama said polietly as he shut the door.   
  
Kagome walked over to the couch and sat down. She flipped on the tv and cross her legs indian style.   
  
" Hey" Hiei said in a deep sexy voice. Kagome looked up at him. He sat down next to her and she watched him with a suspesious eye.   
  
" What are you up to?" Kagome asked.   
  
" Nothing" Hiei said simpley as he pulled a pillow into his lap.   
  
" Hm" Kagome said still a little unsure. Then she shurgged and went back to watching tv. After a couple of minutes Hiei pulled her into his lap and rest his head on her shoulder. Kagome gasped when she felt something hard rub against her backside. When Hiei had the pillow over his lap he had unzipped his pants to let his manhood flow out.   
  
" Something wrong?" Hiei asked quietly as he licked her neck.  
  
" No" Kagome studdered. She leaned into his bare chest and relaxed a little. Hiei trailed kissed down her neck and to her shoulder. His hands went from her waist down to her skirt. She felt his hand travel under it and pull down her panties. He ran his hands down her thighs and back up. Hiei lifted her up off his lap a little and slammed her back down onto his manhood.   
  
" Oh Kami!" Kagome moaned. Hiei thrusted his hips upward into her earning a moan.   
  
" Should have known. Dirty girls always like it from the back" Hiei whispered in her ear as he picked up the pace.  
  
" Hiei. When your done Im going to kick your ass" Kagome said through clenced teeth.   
  
" I like that idea" Hiei smirked as he once again made her moan. Hiei held her hips in place as he thursted into her one last time. Kaogme panted and turned her head to look at him.   
  
" I hate you" She said.   
  
" I know" Hiei grinned. He placed her next to him and kissed her. Kagome thought of an idea. ' hmm' Kagome laid down on the couch and pulled Hiei over her. She ran her tounge over his bottam lip asking for entrence. Hiei opened his mouth and her tounge battled with his. Kagomes hand slowly went into his pants she slipped her hand under his boxers and gribbed him.   
  
" oooo Kagome" Hiei moaned as he through his head back. She carresed him and moved her hand up and down.   
  
" Harder Kagome" Hiei begged.   
  
" Beg me for it." She replyed in his ear. He growled. Kagome smirked and leaned her head up and gave him a hard, breath taking kiss.   
  
" Kagome..." Hiei warned. Kagome squeezed him and he moaned cutting off the end of his sentence.   
  
" Damn it Kagome that shit is painful" Hiei growled pulling her into a rough kiss.   
  
" Really?" Kagome said licking her lips.   
  
" Really." Hiei said finally gaining control and pulling her hand out of his pants.   
  
" Well my job is done here" Kagome said getting up from the couch.  
  
" Not so fast" Hiei said pulling her back down. " Give me a kiss then I'll let you go." Hiei said as a sly smirk spread across his features. Kagome smiled and leaning up giveing his a longing kiss.   
  
" Better?"  
  
" Some what'' Hiei said standing up.   
  
" What can I do to help" Kagome said standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck. Hiei wrapped her arms around her waist. He leaned down to her ear and licked it.   
  
" Get up against and let me bang you until we fall over" Hiei said with a smirked.   
  
" Hm...may later. Right now i got to fix something for dinner." Kagome said walking into the kitchen. Hiei watched her ass all the way into the kitchen. Kagome abrutly turned around with a smile on her face.  
  
" Hiei...if you wanna watch my backside make sure its not noticiable ( sp?)   
  
" Well its kinda hard not to stare. Its perfect" Hiei said laughing. Kagome blushed and whipped around and starting cutting vegatbles and things putting them into a pot of boiling water.   
  
" Go watch tv. Dinner will be ready in 2 hours" Kagome said giveing him a quick kiss on the lips then turning back to the pot.   
  
" Whatever" Hiei sighed and headed out of the kitchen.   
  
2 hours later  
  
" Hiei! Dinners ready" Kagome called from the kitchen placeing two bowls on the table. Hiei walked into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets. He sat down and began eating. Kagome sat next to him and streched her legs out under the table. Hiei smirked as he ate. He let his hand wonder to her left thigh. Kagome choked and whipped her head to look at him. Hiei smiled and went back to eating. Kagome finished eating and got up to rinse her bowl out. Hiei got up and placed his bowl in the sink. He walked into the living room to find Kagome laying on her stomach. Hiei smirked and quietly walked over to her.   
  
Kagome was half asleep when Hiei laid on her back.  
  
" Hm? Hiei whatcha up to babe?" Kagome aske sleepliy.   
  
" Nothing" He said as he carefully raised up her skirt.   
  
" Ok" Kagome said as she layed her head back down. Hiei smirked and pulled her panties down. He thrusted into her and Kagoem shot up like a bullet.   
  
" Oh dear God!" She yelled. Hiei pushed her back down on the couch.   
  
" Ive been waiting for this all day" Hiei whispered. ( People this couch is kinda wide so like they have plenty of room ") Hiei pumped in and out of her. He layed completly over her holding her hands above her head. " Now, moan for me Kagome" Hiei said as he slammed into her harder than the last thurst. Kagome gasped and moaned. " Scream for me Kagome" Hiei ordered.   
  
" Hiei!" Kagome screamed as she climaxed.   
  
" Good girl" Hiei said as he withdrew from her ass.   
  
" Hiei...?" Kagome asked sitting up.   
  
" Yea."   
  
" Where did you learn to do that?" Kagome said looking at him in amazement.   
  
" Im a a guy it come natural." Hiei giveing her an arrogent smirk.   
  
" Arrogent jerk" Kagome muttered standing up and walking up the stairs. Before she could register what was happening Hiei had her against the wall hands on either side of her head.  
  
" What was that?" He playfully growled letting lips lightly run against hers.   
  
" I said arrogent jerk" Kagome said goding him on.   
  
" Dont make me punish you Kagome" Hiei said nibbing he neck.   
  
" Bring it on" Kagome challenged. Hiei forcefully pick up her right leg and brought it to his wast holding it there giveing him more access to her.   
  
" Not so confident now huh?" Hiei teased.  
  
" Give it to me hard and rough" Kagome said wrapping her other leg around him.   
  
" Oh. Miss frisky. You asked for it" Hiei slammed all the way into her not even waiting for a response. He slammed her as hard as he could with each thrust. It was hard to go as fast as he wanted because she was so tight he hardly surpressed a groan. Kagomes moans and screams only fueled him. The wall begain to shake and Kagome leaned him and gave him a rough kiss. Hiei returned her pressing her head against the wall and running his hand up and down her thigh.   
  
" Hiei" Kagome whimpered as she climaxed. Hiei followed shortly after and they colasped agaisnt each other. " Geez you did it so hard I though your dick was going to come through my mouth!" Kagome said unwrapping her legs from around his waist and pulling down her skirt.   
  
" Glad you enjoyed it" Hiei said and followed her into her room.   
  
later that night  
  
" Do you think they went to bed?" Yuske asked as he walked into the house finding it completly quiet.   
  
" Yea most likly come on lets go to bed we dont want to make any noise and wake them up." Kurama said walking up the stairs with the two boys following.   
  
next morning  
  
" Kagome wake up" Hiei said shaking her gently.   
  
" Five more minutes mom" Kagome said in her sleep and rolled over. Hiei groaned and got an idea...a wicked idea. He moved his hand up her thigh to her wet core. He inserted a finger and begain to pump in and out. Kagome shot up and looked at Hiei who had a smirk on his face. Even though she was up he didnt stop he only added a finger and watched her face. Kagome groan and begain grinding her hips against his fingers. Hiei pulled his fingers out and climbed over her. Kagome pulled his head down and kissed him runnining her tounge against his.   
  
" Kagome, Hiei. Breakfast is ready" Kurama said from outside the door.   
  
" Ok we'll be down in a sec Kurama" Hiei said. He then got an idea. He slammed into Kagome making her scream.  
  
" Moan for me Kagome" Hiei whispered in her ear so Kurama wouldnt hear through the door. He slammed into her twice before she let out a mind exploding moan.   
  
" Hiei cut it out and let Kagome havea break. You've probubly been inside her all night." Kurama said not falling for Hiei's trick.  
  
" Yea so what?" Hiei said pulling out of Kagome.   
  
" So get your ass downstairs for breakfast." Kurama said walking away from the door.   
  
" Fine" Hiei said and helped Kagome up. He watched her dress then pulled on some jeans and didnt bother with a shirt.   
  
" You must love being half naked all the time." Kagome said as she walked out the door.  
  
" Maybe. Or maybe its to impress you" Hiei said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.   
  
" Yea, right. I really belive you." Kagome said rolling her eyes. They arrived at the dineing room table and sat down next to each other. Then there was a knock on the door. Kagome got up and walked over to it. ( Hiei watching her butt of course)   
  
" Hello Kagome" A smooth voice said. Kagome gasped at who was standing there.   
  
" Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.   
  
" Thats my name" He said smirking at her.   
  
" Come in!" Kagome said pulling him inside. She lead him to the table and fixed him a plate. During breakfast Kagome explained that Sesshomaru had helped her escape and that he could be trusted.   
  
" Well then lets pick out a room for him then" Kurama said getting up from the table motioning for Sesshomaru to follow him. Soon only Kagome and Hiei were at the table.   
  
" When you were in the gang...did Kouga ever..."   
  
" Screw me?" Kagome filled in for him.  
  
" Yea" Hiei said sweat droping at her blutness.   
  
" Yes but it was one way he more like raped me every night I was with him. Thats why I ran. Sesshomaru helped me but stayed with the gang so it wouldnt be so obvious that he helped me." Kagome said look Hiei in the eyes. He was looking straight at her with something she could tell in his eyes.   
  
" Stop looking at me like that. Its freaking me out" Kagome said getting up from the table.   
  
" Freaking? You really want to?" Hiei asked wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.   
  
" You wore me out last night give me a chance to recover" Kagome said and pretended to faint. Hiei laughed and they sat down on the couch.   
  
" Kagome, Sesshomaru has requested you meet him in his room" Kurama said as he walked down the stairs.   
  
" Be right back" Kagome said and placed a quick kiss on Hieis lips.   
  
Sesshomarus room  
  
Kagome walked into the room and closed the door. It was almost pitch black but she could see.   
  
" Sesshomaru?" Kagome called as she walked around the room. Then something started kissing down her neck. Kagome jumped and turn around.   
  
" Hello Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he walked closer to her.   
  
" Hi...uh...Sesshomaru what'd you need to talk about?" Kagome said backing up until she ran into the bed.   
  
" I didnt really intend on any talking more like...moaning. If you catch my drift.   
  
" Sessho, I cant. Im Hieis girlfriend now. Im sorry" Kagome watched his face fall.   
  
" I understand." He said.   
  
" Well later." Kagome said and rushed out the door. She walked downstairs and sat in Hieis lap. Kurama and the others and went out to hang with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.   
  
" Yo" Hiei said licking her neck.   
  
" Must you always do that?" Kagome asked sighing in pleasure.   
  
" Well you like it dont you?"  
  
" Yea I guess."   
  
" Guess? I'm going to change that." He pulled her down on the floor and started to tickled her.   
  
" AHHH! Hiei cut it out you know Im ticklish" Kagome said between laughter.   
  
" I know your ticklish. Are you horny?" Hiei asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
" Now?" Kagome asked looking around.  
  
" Now and here" Hiei said kissing her.   
  
" Sesshomarus here" Kagome said.   
  
" Then in the bedroom."   
  
" Urgh Fine" Kagome said. " But you better not do that, ' Moan for me Kagome' thing or Im going to make sure you dont have kids" Kagome said wrapping her arm around his waist as they walked up the stairs.   
  
A/N so what do you think? I know alot of lemons but i figured id go ahead and give them to you. and once again im sorry for the late warning. " and im sorry this took so long. until next time l8er. 


	9. Sesshomarus departure

yay go me updating the same day. i hope the last chapter was long enough for ya. cause this one is most likly going to be longer....I hope. enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- i havnt done one of these in a long time so i figured i might as well do it....i do not own any of the charactors in this fiction...there ya happy?  
  
( he he...lemon warning....ha gave yall a heads up this time)  
  
Kagome woke to feel somthing wet running down her thigh. Sucking and licking. Kagome sucked in her breath it touched her wet core.   
  
" Dont stop please" Kagome moaned out. Hiei smirked and flicked his tounge over her pearl. Kagome arched her hips towards his tounge. He held her down and continued his slow tourture. Running his tounge slowly over her opening. He grinned when she moaned his name. He darted his tounge into her, hearing her moan he did it again. He started building up speed. He stuck her tounge into her and wiggled it around inside her. Kagome thrusted her hips upward and screamed as she climaxed. Hiei licked up every bit of her fluid and slide up her body.   
  
" Good Morning" Hiei said kissing her. Kagome just panted. Before Hiei could think she flipped them over so she was on top. She ran her hands up to the hem of her shirt and slowly slide it off. Hiei began to drool when he saw her chest. Kagome smirked and layed down on top of him. Rubbing her chest against. Hiei moaned.   
  
" Soo, how do you like it? Slow and gentle or hard and rough." Kagome asked making small circles on his chest.   
  
" You know me, hard and rough always" Hiei said smirking.   
  
" Have it your way." Kagome said sitting up. She raised up and slide back down on his manhood. Kagome and Hiei sucked in their breath when he filled her. Kagome raised her hips again slamming back down. She rubbed her hips against him harder and faster. She never moaned or screamed. Hiei was beneth her literaly scearming like a baby.   
  
" Moan for me Hiei" Kagome said coming back down on him. He let out a low sexy moan that made Kagome shiver. Kagome colappsed on top of him and pulled him out of her.   
  
" So you know how to make me moan" Hiei said flipping her onto her stomach.   
  
" Geez its back enough you look at my ass all the time. Must you have to shove that thing in it too?" Kagome said.   
  
" This 'thing' is the key to your ultimate pleasure" Hiei said slamming into her.   
  
" Oh Hiei do it again!" Kagome screamed. Hiei pulled her onto all fours and holding onto her hips pumped into her.   
  
" Ah, Ah" Kagome moaned. Hiei changed the rythem and started moveing Kagome back and forth on his dick. " Hiei, Im climaxing." Hiei leaned down to her ear and whispered in a low moan.   
  
" It feels so good aganist me too" He licked her ear and brought her onto his dick on last time before pulling out of her and laying down.   
  
" I like having a horny bastered for a boyfriend" Kagome said lighltly rubbing him.   
  
" Feh. Your no differnt" Hiei said stroking her hair.   
  
" I love you Hiei"   
  
" I love you more"   
  
" Yea you love my ass"   
  
" That too"  
  
" Your hopeless."   
  
" Come on lets get up and get dressed." Kagome said pulling him with her to the shower. " No fun" Kagome said as she closed the door behind them.   
  
Later that Day  
  
" He Hiei can you come with me to the mall" Kagome asked doing her best puppy pout.   
  
" No. I despise the mall" Hiei said. Kagome walked up to him and whispered in his ear.  
  
" I'll make out with you at every store we go to and maybe if your lucky ill give you a little more" Hiei was up in an instant and pulling Kagome toward the door.   
  
the mall   
  
" Okay. All done with shopping lets go get something to eat. My treat" Kagome said dragging Hiei to the food court.   
  
" Hell no. Im not letting you pay. Im picking this one up. No if ands or buts about it. Okay maybe a but" Hiei said leaning back to look at Kagomes backside.   
  
" Hentai boyfriend" Kagome muttered.   
  
" You love it though" Hiei said and winked at her.   
  
Kagome and Hiei arrived at the food court and say a face they really didnt want to see at the moment.   
  
" Ahhh Kagome so nice to run into you" Kouga said walking toward her.   
  
" We're busy Kouga. No time to chat. Later...Much!" Kagome said pulling Hiei passed Kouga.   
  
" Not so fast. Come on Kagome just come back to the gang. I promise I'll treat you better" Kouga said. Trying to beg but Kagome saw right through it.  
  
" No Kouga. I cant I already started a new life. Just move on" Kagome said and continued to walk.  
  
" Bad move Kagome" Before anyone could blink Kouga have back handed Hiei and grabbed onto Kagome's arm.   
  
" Get off Kouga" Kagome yelled pulling her arm but Kouga was so strong she couldnt get it loose.   
  
" Sir, step away from the girl" a security officer said pointing his gun at Kouga.  
  
" Make me." Kouga said tighting his grip on Kagome's arm.   
  
" Im sorry about this sir." The security guard shot Kouga in the leg and he fell to the ground. Kagome ran over to Hiei and helped him up.  
  
" Are you ok?" Kagome asked searching his face.   
  
" Yea, Im fine you?"  
  
" I'll get over it" Kagome said wraping her arms around Hieis waist. They saw the police put handcuffs on Kouga.   
  
" Im going to get you Kagome. And when I do Im going to rape and kill you. Do you hear me you little wench. Your going to have a bloody end. Mark my words!!" Kouga yelled as they carried him out the door.   
  
At the house  
  
" Kagome are you sure your going to be ok?" Hiei asked.   
  
" Yea, why wouldnt I be?" Kagome said stiring the soup in the pot.  
  
" Well Kouga is after you and he said he was going to rape and kill you and that your life will come to a bloody end" Hiei said.  
  
" Hes going to be in jail for a long time Hiei. They will know who he is beat info out of him and the rest of his gang is going in there with him. Then I can finally live my life in peace" Kagome said calmly.   
  
" Maybe your right" Hiei said plopping on the couch adn flipped on the tv.   
  
News Reporter: Today Kouga Takeshi, the of a very dangerious gang named the dark demons was taken into cusitdy today. After hours of interigation Kouga spilled all of the information of his gang. They have been arrested. They go on trial tomorrow. Back to you Bob (please dont ask)   
  
" Hey Kags you were right" Hiei yelled from the living room.   
  
next day  
  
Hiei and Kagome watched the news all day. Then finally the judge came to verdict. All the members of Kougas gang were to get life in prison. Kagome and Hiei cheered then fell on the couch laughing.   
  
" Im finally free" Kagome said and kissed Hiei.   
  
" I know something that wants to be free." Hiei said wiggling his eyebrows when Kagome looked at him with wide eyebrows.   
  
" Ok fine you win. Come on upstairs." Kagome said as she trudged up the stairway.   
  
( lemon....dum de dum dum DUM!!! dont ask...)   
  
Hiei layed her on the bed and removed all her clothing. Kagome pulled his shirt over his head and unzipped his pants. Kagome pulled him over her and pressed her lips to hers. He broke away and triled kissed down her neck and back up to her lips. Kagome arched her hips against him getting impaitent.  
  
"Hard and rough?" Hiei asked pushing himself into her.   
  
" You beat" Kagome said wrapping her arms around his waist. Hiei thrusted in and out of her. With each thrust he earned a moan or scream. He took her hands in his and placed them above her head.   
  
" Hiei, harder please" Kagome begged.   
  
" Since you begged me." Hiei smirked. He slammed into her harder and harder making her scream with every thurst. The back board on the bed was hitting the wall and Hiei was sure it would leave multiple dents.   
  
" Hiei stop its to much" Kagome screamed and through her head against the pillows. Hiei ignored her plea and kept his hard rough pace going.   
  
" HIEI!" Kagome yelled as she climaxed in a jolt from her orgasim. Hiei stoped and fell on top of her.   
  
" Thanks for moaning and screaming for me" Hiei said and claimed her lips in a heart soaring kiss.   
  
" No problem." Kagome said and rolled over on her stomach.   
  
" Your asking me to?" Hiei asked shocked then a wicked grin settled over his face.   
  
" No this is how I sleep." Kagome said and watched his head fall. " In the morning Hiei. Please let me sleep?" She begged.   
  
" Fine" Hiei said as he helped her crawl under the covers. He then climbed in next to her and wraped his arm around her waist and fell into a dreamless sleep.   
  
Morning  
  
" Hiei, babe, wake up" Kagome said as she tried to shake him awake. All he did was groan and roll over onto his back. ' I guess its the only way.' Kagome said. She climbed on top of him. She lowere herself on to him and rocked back and forth. She felt his hand sub consionsly go to her hips. Hiei felt something hot and wet on his dick and he looked up to see Kagome on top of him.   
  
" Kagome Im awake" Hiei moaned.   
  
" Good." Kagome said and she climbed off him.   
  
dowstairs  
  
" Geez you two I could hear you all through out the house last night" Yuske said.   
  
" Yeah, you guys are a noisy bunch." Kurama said placing the dirty dishs in the dish washer. Kagomes gaze went to Sesshomaru who was watching her with something in his eyes she didnt like....lust.   
  
" Kagome can I see you for a sec?" Sesshomaru said and pulled her upstairs and into his room. After he closed the door he shoved her up against it and looked in her eyes. " Come on Kagome just once. Please, its hurts so much to see you with someone else." Sesshomaru said looking at her with hurt in his eyes.   
  
" Im sorry Sesshomaru I cant. I just...cant" Kagome said and was about to turn around when he pulled her back into him and forced a kiss on her lips. She pushed on him but he would buge. " Sesshomaru stop!" Kagome screamed as he pulled her skirt up.   
  
" I just want to be inside you Kagome please" Sesshomaru begged. Then he plunged into her. Kagome screamed and Sesshomaru pounded into her as hard as he could.   
  
" Get off Sesshomaru" Kagome yelled and started to pound him on the chest. To no avail, she didnt have any energy left. Sesshomaru was raping her and there was nothing she could do about it. " Hiei help me!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru slapped her.  
  
" How dare you call for him. Hes not the one who helped you excape from Kouga" Sesshomaru said as he held her tighter while he continued to pump in and out. " Now I see why Hiei is always aroused when hes with you. Your so tight and hot." Sesshomaru groaned.   
  
" Sesshou, please let me go" Kagome begged as tears ran down her cheeks. Sesshomaru let her fall to the floor and he zipped the front of his jeans up.  
  
" You are free to leave. If you tell Hiei about this I'll make sure the next time hurts" He growled. Kagome ran out of the room crying. She ran downstairs only to run into Hieis chest.   
  
" Kagome whats wrong?" Hiei said helping the crying girl up.   
  
" Sessho, he...he..." Kagome couldnt finish it. Hiei knew what she was trying to say.   
  
" Kagome wait here" Kagome nodded and sank to the floor. From upstairs she heard crashing and fighting then Hiei came down gripping Sesshomaru by the the collar of his shirt and through him out.  
  
" I trusted you Kagome...and you betrayed me." Sesshomaru said before Hiei slammed the door in his face.   
  
" Kagome, how rough were his plunges?" Hiei asked worried Sesshomaru may have damaged her passaged.   
  
" Very hard. Harder than yours. I felt like I was going to throw up." Kagome cried into his chest.   
  
" Kagome Im going to have to check you out. ok?" Hiei asked helping the girl to her feet. ( hiei is a doctor in this fic...well he has doctor experience. sorry didnt tell you guys earlier but theres nothing wrong with a surprise :-D)   
  
Hiei took Kagome up to her room and layed her on the bed. He lifted up her skirt and pulled down her underwear. He used two of his fingers to open her and he peeked inside. He was relived to see that nothing was torn.   
  
" Ok your kool" Hiei said pulling her underwear back up.   
  
" Thank you Hiei" Kagome said. She then curled into a ball and fell asleep.   
  
" Sweet Dreams Kagome" Hiei said. He turned out the light and closed the door.   
  
A/N so what'd you think? I think this is going to be the last update I do today. writing two extremly long stories is one day. well hope you enjoyed. Give me some reviews. l8er  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse- your right Sesshomaru is really useless in this story... i have no idea why I added him in. Maybe Im just...bored. Oh and you can update clash of the bands if you want. send me your email and ill give you all the info. my new email is animepunks8ergrlyahoo.com. and this is for anyone else who wants to email me too.   
  
Ja Ne  
  
§Tenshi§ 


End file.
